Marauders
by Alastor Moody
Summary: The Story of James Potter in his first year. I will make all 7 don't worry
1. Default Chapter Title

Marauders I

Owl Post

James Potter was no ordinary boy; in fact he was not normal by a long shot. James Potter was an eleven-year-old wizard. He was wide-awake. It was 1:00 A.M. right now. Living in Godric's Hollow. Staring at the window waiting for a letter. A letter of acceptance to Hogwarts: A school of witchcraft and wizardry. A school were his parents, and his grandparents, and his great grandparents, exct… He was very excited about Hogwarts. His parents had told him all about it. All about Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts. And all the classes he would take. And the common room, the common room. And everything else about Hogwarts.

Then suddenly almost from no where came an owl. It was a pretty big owl. Brown with a white and brown spots stomach, coming right towards his window. James jumped up and opened the window. Where he found a big letter. Excitied he quickly opened it only to find a letter from Hogwarts.

Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Dear James Potter,

You have been excepted to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Were you will learn the finest parts of becoming a Witch or Wizard. You will attend classes such as Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Herbology, and Charms. Inside you will find a list of books, and equipment needed for first years. To attend you must come to Kings Cross Station 9 ¾ at 11:00 A.M. on September the 1st. 

Sincerely,

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

James was so happy about this that he leapt from his bed and ran to his parent's room. "Mom, Dad, look I just got into Hogwarts." His Mom put on a big smile, and his dad said "Wow, that's great son tomorrow will head down to Diagon Alley to get your supplies." So James walked back to his room and read the letter over and over. Until he got tired and went to bed.

The next day James woke up excitedly. "I'm so excited Mom" talking to his mom while she was making bacon with her wand. "Ohhhh when can you go to Diagon Alley, can we go now." "Just wait James will go when your Dad comes down." James quickly ate his bacon when his dad came down stairs. "Its time to go down to Diagon Alley now James." James sat up "Were taking floo powder right!?!" said James "Of course son" said James's Dad. 

When they got there James quickly pointed towards The Apothecary. "Wow Dad I bet that has really cool potions like you told me about." His dad quickly pointed him towards Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. While his dad was talking to Madam Malkin James saw another boy on the other side of the room.

James walked towards him and said "Are you going to Hogwarts" he said shyly "Yeah, you" said the boy "Yeah." "So, whats your name, I mean I my names James, James Potter, whats your?" said James stuttering. "Oh hi my name is Sirius Black." "Oh James" James's Dad called "We have to go now." Well I guess I'll see you on the train" said James quickly. "I guess," said Sirius disappointed they had such a small conversation.

James's Dad brought James to Flourish and Blotts. The book store where James bought all his books. Then they went to buy his potion equipment at The Apothecary. Then his cauldron, parchment, and quills. Then James's dad said. "Now son I know your going off to school this year, and I won't be able to see you much so I think it will be best if we got you a pet to send your mail" " Wow, an owl thanks dad" James said excited. "Well James I thought it would be best if we got you a phoenix instead." "Your kidding dad that is the best present you have or will give me ever!!! Thank you so much." Then finally James got his wand at Ollivanders.

****


	2. Default Chapter Title

Marauders II

Platform 9 ¾

James awoke on September 1st at 5:00 A.M. Very excited about what was going down today. And that was, He was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At about 9:00 A.M. both of James's parents awoke. His mom started to cook with her wand breakfast. While his Dad but on some of his finest robes. After about an hour James's Dad said "Its about time were off don't want to miss the train on the first day do we James." "No" James said very fast trying to stuff the rest of his food into his mouth. "Do you have everything books, wand, robes…" said James's Mom "Yes Mom, Oh I almost forgot Fawkes" said James running upstairs." "Who's Fawkes?" said James's Dad thinking. "My Phoenix Dad" said James like everyone should know that.

****

After traveling threw floo powder they got there at 10:30. James knew everything about getting into Platform 9 ¾. Because his Dad told him, His Dad tells him everything. Then after packing everything James quickly tried to find a compartment by himself. Until he found one with Sirius in it. But Sirius wasn't the only one in there. There was also another boy. "What's your name?" said James. "Oh hello my name is Remus, Remus Lupin." "Oh hi I'm James, Sirius already knows me" said James proud of what he was saying. Then the train started going.

They started talking about how much magic they know and can do. Remus knew the most, he said he had already remembered all the course books and some other books that he had gotten at Flourish and Blotts. 

Then someone came in. "Hello guys haven't you got a girlfriend yet." That was the rudest thing James had ever heard. "Hi I'm Severus Snape, and this is my girlfriend Rita Skeeter. And we both plan on being in Slytherin" said Severus proudly. "What house do you think you will get in" said Severus. "Gryffindor" said all three boys at once. "You guys are weird only dumb people like you guys are in Gryffindor." All three of them stood up at once. "If I hear one more word about Us of Gryffindor I'll" said Sirius but right then Sirius punched Severus. Severus walked out of the compartment screaming while Rita Skeeter was nursing him. "I really hope I'm not in the same house as him" said Sirius.

About 20 minutes latter they got to Hogwarts. It was the biggest castle or school James had ever seen. "Wow" they all said at once. Then they say which most have been a giant calling all first years over buy the lake. "Hello I'm Hagrid the game-keeper here at Hogwarts, And I want all the first years to come over here. James, Remus, and Sirius followed Hagrid towards the lake. "You must be James Potter" said Hagrid "Yes" said James. "Wow what a pleasure" said Hagrid.

Then they wen't into boats that took them all the way across the lake right in front of what seemed the biggest door James had ever seen. Then someone opened the door. Hello everyone I am Professor McGonagall and I will be your Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. She led them into what was called The Great Hall. The Biggest Hall James had ever heard. The top of the wall must have been enchanted. Because the top of the wall looked equally like outside.

Then Professor McGonagall came out You will now be sorted into your houses. Your houses will be like your homes here at Hogwarts stay. Everyone looked at each other. Wondering what they have to do to get sorted. Then they saw a three-legged stool with an old pointed hat on it. And then a mouth appeared and it started to sing.

__

A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known,

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slythein, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, Hard workers were

Most worrthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favorites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!

Everyone looked excited. Then McGonagall said Bagman, Ludo A very tall and strong looking boy walked up put the sorting hat on and it said "Slytherin." Then McGonagall said Black, Sirius, "Gryffindor." Figg, Arabella "Ravenclaw", Lockhart, Gildeory "Hufflepuff", Lupin, Remus "Gryffindor", Pettigrew, Peter "Gryffindor"

Then it was his turn. "Potter, James." James walked up shyly, Put on the hat which fell over his ears and it said this has to be the easiest sorting I've ever done. "Gryffindor". James walked proudly over to the Gryffindor table sitting next to Sirius and Remus they all clapped hands.

Skeeter, Rita "Slytherin", Snape, Seveurs "Slytherin", Sveum, Lily "Gryffindor".

After all the first years were sorted a feast appeared on there plates. After 4 helpings of the feast. James, Sirius, and Remus walked up to there common room with the Prefects. Until they saw a portrait of what the Prefects calle The Fat Lady.


End file.
